A Second Chance
by EML
Summary: Tristan's back, but Rory's altered. With her beau going away, what will Tristan do? And how will Rory cope? Rating subject to change.
1. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls; do not sue.

"Rory! Shut that alarm clock off," Lorelai cried as she headed into her daughter's room, "Are you trying to wake the dead?"

"That could hardly wake the dead mother," Rory said pointedly while walking into her room fully dressed in her Chilton uniform.

"What you're already up and still the alarm clock is going off? Why?" Lorelai said looking dazed and confused.

"Because mom it's my first day of senior year, and you said you'd drive me." Rory stated.

"Was I high?" Lorelai questioned.

"On caffeine? Probably," Rory said, "Don't you worry your pretty gigantic head off, and I've already made the coffee."

"Aww come on don't pull the head thing on me before I've had coffee. I'm not ready to make my cutesy and witty comebacks. That is so unfair…Private school girls are mean." Lorelai said tearfully.

"I made you coffee Mom, so scoot! We only have an hour and a half before I have to be there." Rory said as she pushed Lorelai into the kitchen.

"Oh you're bossy, that's the fruit of my loins I know and love."

"Hurry up!"

At Chilton

"Does it still look scary?" a now fully caffeinated Lorelai asked.

"I think it shrinks every year. Well Paris and I are getting on well so things will, with Great-Grandma's willing, go smoothly." Rory said.

"Great-Grandma willing?" Lorelai said, "Oh because she's God! That's right."

"Love you mom," Rory said getting out of the car.

"Love you too hon. I'll meet you at Luke's after school." Lorelai shouted as she drove away.

Rory stood in front of the large wooden doors of Chilton just staring. She couldn't believe that this was the last first day she'd ever have here. It did look smaller; it almost even (dare she admit it) looked like a second home to her. Taking a deep breath she pulled one of the doors opened and walked inside.

She found her new locker just fine. It was the opening of it that was the problem.

"Not again," Rory cried, "Why do I always get the locker with the vendetta against its owner. I swear it was the kid who had it before me not me! Please work."

Rory hit her locker with her forehead.

"Well that was smart Gilmore," a familiar voice said sharply.

"I wasn't cut out for physical exertion on an appliance," Rory stated.

"My aren't we little miss quippy today."

"Paris none of this banter right now. I need a janitor," Rory said scanning the halls.

"I believe that the correct term is now custodian Mary," drawled a lazy male voice.

Rory physically froze. Paris quickly turned and saw the one and only Tristan DuGrey standing in the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Paris asked.

"Aww Paris I'm hurt didn't you miss me?" Tristan said feigning hurt.

"Way to avoid the question, did you take a class in the science of answering questions like politicians while you were away?" Paris retorted.

"I got time off for good behavior." Tristan said. Paris rolled her eyes while Rory snorted.

"And what did that un-lady like noise mean Mary?"

"The words good and behavior were used together in a sentence referring to you." Rory said, "And the name is still Rory not Mary."

"Nope sorry you're still my Mary," Tristan said.

"Not yours and certainly not Mary…well at least not he one you're referring too," Rory stated calmly, "Paris I have to go. I'll meet you in the publishing room after school okay?"

Paris nodded, and inwardly smiled happy that Rory had finally acknowledged what had happened between her and Jess. Tristan just stood there, mouth slightly hanging open, eyes wide. Had he just heard correctly? Mary, _his_ Mary, wasn't a Mary anymore? Impossible. He felt this strange feeling of anger surge towards whoever took his Mary away. Yet she still glowed with innocence, how could that be?

After school in the Publishing Room

"Rory," Paris said cautiously, "How are you feeling?"

"About what?" Rory asked puzzled.

"About this morning, when you finally admitted it happened."

"Oh that," Rory said quietly, "I can't believe I said that in front of him no less. It just slipped out."

Paris got up from her seat and hugged her friend, "It'll be okay. Have you talked to Jess since?"

"We are still together Paris. It's not like he left me right after he got into my pants. He loves me," Rory said defensively, "And I love him."

"I know that and you know that, but have you told him?" Paris asked.

"Shit," Rory said picking up her books and running out of the door, "Paris I'll call you later with details."

Rory skidded out into the deserted hallway. Running at full speed – for a Gilmore anyway – to try and catch her bus. Just as she reached the bus stop, she saw the bus turn out of the school's drive.

"Double shit!" Rory screamed.

"Did I just hear Mary use profane language? Tisk-tisk young lady. Do I have to call your mother?" Tristan said, popping out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Rory snapped.

"The big building behind you. It's called a school. Wow and I thought you were the smart one."

"If you want to be helpful you could give me a ride, other wise keep the comments to yourself." Rory said.

"Feisty! I think I like the new you Mary," Tristan drawled.

"Same old me just a new perspective on life," Rory said.

"I'll give you a ride. You'd kind of look pathetic just standing there all alone."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but, Tristan…thank you," Rory said quickly.

"What? Come again?" Tristan mocked.

"Shut up Tristan and drive." Rory stated.

"Oh! And you're domineering too, I like it!" Tristan said, causing Rory to roll her eyes.

Stars Hollow – Luke's

"Thanks Tristan…wow that's twice in one day." Rory said with shock.

"You want to make it up to me Mary?" Tristan asked suggestively wagging his eyebrows.

"I see military school hasn't changed you that much. Which may or may not be a good thing."

"How's that?"

"Tristan as long as you have that smirk you're golden," Rory said, "Can I ask you something?" she added quietly.

"Shoot Mary,"

"Can we be friends this year, none of that being jerks to each other crap? I just can't handle any more friendships ending badly," Rory whispered.

"I'd like that Rory," Tristan said. At the sound of her name Rory smiled.

"Thanks Tristan…for everything," Rory said stepping out of the car.

"Anytime Mary," he said. She rolled her eyes but smiled. With that Tristan drove away and Rory walked into Luke's.

"Mini-me! Who was that walking Greek statue in the fancy-schmancy car you were talking too?" Lorelai immediately asked her daughter when she got through the door.

"That was Tristan. He's back from military school," Rory said, "Hey Luke is Jess upstairs?"

"Yeah I think so. But then again he may be out somewhere doing hell knows what, and apparently my hat is on too tight because I don't know where the hell my nephew goes or does for that matter!" Luke semi-yelled.

"Did he and Jess have another lover's quarrel?" Rory asked her mother.

"Yeah. Jess told him about you two." Lorelai said softly.

"He did?" Rory deadpanned.

"Yup."

"How far away could you hear the yelling?"

"Kirk said he heard it when he was delivering the Marcoski's mail."

"Are they the crazy people with the flamingo fetish?"

"Yeah. They dressed them up too, in little school uniforms. I'm totally going to name them all and put them into cliques." Lorelai said excitedly.

"I'll leave you too your task. I'll see you at home." Rory said.

"Ah yes go. Leave your poor mother for a bad boy.That's such a John Hughes andMolly Ringwaldmovie plot."

Luke & Jess' Apartment

Rory knocked softly. A tired Jess dragged himself off the couch and opened the door.

"Hi," Rory said brightly.

"Is your school that fun?" Jess said in his usual monotone.

"I have to tell you something," Rory said a little more subdued, "I…uh…I…love you."

Jess stared blankly at her. He had heard correctly right? I mean this wasn't just a dream that he'd wake up from.

"What?" he said dumbfounded.

"I said I love you." Rory repeated. Now Rory was starting to worry; he just continued to stare at some spot on her face. Was she getting a zit? _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_, Rory thought to herself.

"Rory I…care very much for you." Jess said lamely.

"You care very much for me?" now Rory was the one who was dumbfounded.

"There is no way to say this that it isn't going to hurt. I'm leaving." Jess said.

"You're what? No this can't be happening." Rory cried.

"Rory I'm sorry. My father wrote me a letter," Jess dug a piece of folder paper out of his back pocket, "I want you to read it…you have to understand."

With her eyes starting to tear up, Rory sat down on the couch and unfolded the letter. It read:

_Dear Jess,_

_How do I begin? I know this is awkward for you it is for me too. I'm writing to you because I've been stalling for eighteen years. I really screwed up when you were born. I should have been there for you; I should have seen your first steps and all of those other firsts that those crappy Hallmark movies always mention. I was stupid and young. I am a selfish man, I didn't always believe but I know it now. I was selfish for leaving you, but I need to ask you something. My doctor has informed me that because of all of my years of drinking and smoking, my liver is killing me. I know this is completely out of left field but please do a selfish man a favor and come and see me. I would love to know my son, the one who Ilet down so many years ago. I know that what I did was unforgivable and that I don't deserve it. Please come, I'm begging and on my knees._

_Love,_

_Jimmy_

Rory read and reread the short letter three times, before she dared look up. As she looked at Jess she saw the boy she loved, but somewhere inside was a person who she didn't know. And that person needed to see his father. Rory knew that if he left he'd be gone for a long time, probably forever.

"Jess, I understand. I may not like it, but I get it. You must go." Rory said sadly.

"Hey," Jess said softly cupping her cheek, "We'll always have the Hollow."

"That was the worst rip off of Bogart ever." Rory chuckled, leaning into his hand.

"Rory I'm not going to say 'I love you' because then I won't leave. I care very much for you, I really do. I need you to believe that." Jess said.

"I do believe you Jess," Rory said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good. Now can you convince Luke to not hate me?"

"Is that why he nearly took my head off when I asked where you were?"

"Yup."

"He doesn't hate you Jess, he loves you like his own son. He's just sad that you're going." Rory said.

"Lets not talk about love right now, okay?" Jess asked softly.

"Alright." Rory said, and she squeezed him tighter as he squeezed back.


	2. The Listener

Thank you for all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Now on with the story…in this chapter I think I'm going to switch POV's so if something doesn't seem right just tell me, but I'll try and keep it straightforward. Disclaimer: again, sadly, I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chilton parking lot: Day 2

(Tristan's POV)

_There she is_, thought Tristan as he watched the girl who had haunted him for a year, get off the bus.

He could imagine what he looked like. One of those creepy young boys in those teen-sex-comedies, who always had their mouths hanging open when a beautiful girl walks by. Suddenly a single phrase passed through his mind,

"Not yours and certainly not Mary…well at least not the one you're referring too" 

She had said that right? No longer a Mary, but still glows with that innocence. It didn't make sense to him. The fact that she had lost it didn't bother him – he wasn't a saint. It was the fact the he felt angry with the person who did it (A/N: no pun intended). He was angry with himself for being a jerk, for never making his move. Technically that's not true he did attempt a move…not a graceful one. After the whole ticket fiasco of sophomore year, he kind of gave up.

"_I hate him…I love you, you idiot."_

How those words stung. Rejection is never easy, nor painless. But hearing it out loud, and practically yelled over the parking lot didn't help his ego…or his heart.

A year away at military school had helped. Yes he pined and wallowed, although not to the extent some people do. His pain made him stronger; it made him want to do better in life, to be better for her. Tough work does wonders. He was still the same Tristan the flirt, the charmer, and the player. Then again he was totally different. He was focused, determined, not to mention he had filled out quite nicely (but that's another matter entirely).

So there he was leaning against his car, mouth agape, staring intently at the most beautiful girl to ever grace public transportation.

_I'm pathetic_, Tristan thought, _but she's so…Rory. And she's coming towards me…crap._

Indeed she was coming towards him, with her three book-bags in tow.

"Do you really need all of those?" Tristan said, pointing at her bags.

"I don't understand how everybody doesn't have this much. I mean how do they get through the day with only a few text books and a folder!"

"Do you want some help?"

"Sure…okay…" she replied hesitantly.

"Trust me I can handle it. Look at these guns!" Tristan said while flexing.

"And on that humble note," Rory said while laughing, although her smile never reached her eyes.

Tristan picked up two of her bags and started to walk besides her. She kept her head down, and her eyes averted from him, staring keenly at the pavement. _Something's wrong_, Tristan thought.

"What's the matter Mary?" Tristan asked, immediately regretting the whole Mary-thing. But she did not cringe.

"Nothing," Rory sighed.

"Come on you can tell me. I won't tell a soul."

"He left last night." Rory said softly, Tristan stopped at her locker.

"Whom?" a nervous Tristan asked.

"My boyf-…ex-boyfriend."

"Oh…bagboy – I mean err…" Tristan blanked on the name, _what was bagboy's name?_

"Dean?" Rory suggested.

"Yeah," Tristan said, resisting the urge to punch the locker.

"No Dean and I broke up a while ago. I was going out with Jess. But he had to go away."

"Why?"

"His dad is really sick, the doctors say he won't live long. Jess had to go to California; he never knew his father. I don't think he's ever coming back." Rory said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rory I –" Tristan started.

"Please don't say anything Tristan. I just needed a listener. Thank you."

"You do realize that's the third time you've said that to me in two days?"

"Shut up DuGrey." Rory said smiling as the bell rang.

Chilton (end of the day)

(Rory's POV)

She walked out of her last period class – Physics. _Oh joy! Now for public transportation_, Rory thought, _At least I get to read and people watch. I wonder if the guy who recites his own poetry will be there! I really feel like hearing the one about the dog and the bicycle…_

Rory's inner musing were interrupted as she neared her locker. Tristan was there doing his whole _leaning_ thing.

"How was your day Mary?"

"Why can't you stand up straight?" Rory asked.

"What?" Tristan said, baffled.

"Whenever I see you, you're always doing that whole leaning thing. Are you incapable of standing erect?" immediately Rory regretted her choice of words.

"Well now that you mention it…"

"Do not finish that sentence Tristan."

"What? I was only going to say that I can stand _erect_, it's just I had to do it way to often at military school. Besides I like leaning, it's my thing."

"Well you 'thing' is on my locker."

"Kinky!"

"Holy crap, you're just like my mother!"

" I beg your pardon!" Tristan said, confused, "I remind you of a woman?"

"No, just you saying 'kinky.' It's such a Lorelai thing to say."

"I see…so what are you doing now?" Tristan asked.

"I'm going home. It's the end of the day. Wow they obviously didn't hit you enough with the smart-stick at military school."

"Let me give you a ride."

"No I want to take the bus."

"You're going to voluntarily take public transportation. You know those things are infested with communal diseases…and other things."

"Yes, that's true. Disgusting but true, however, it is also a fantastic place to people watch."

"Wow Mary I'd have never guess you were a people watcher."

"Oh yeah! I know it's incredibly horrible of me, but people are so easy to mock. Plus, I'm hoping that poetry dude will be there. I really want to hear his poem about the dog and the bicycle."

"You're very odd. But you've convinced me, I'm coming."

"What?" Rory said, spinning around to face Tristan. They were standing a few feet away from the bus.

"You heard me Mary. I'm coming with you, I want to check out this poetry guy." Tristan said smirking.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day a socialite would take public transportation. Who are you and what have you done to the old Tristan?"

"Funny Mary, now get on the bus." Tristan said with mock authority. Rory turned around and saluted.

"Cute. Real cute, Mary." Tristan said smirking, as he got on the bus.


	3. Better than Exercise

Bus Stop (Stars Hollow)

"That was the singularly most entertaining afternoon I've had in a long time Mary." Tristan said, sitting down on the bench.

"Wow how dull is your life that you think public transportation and guys reciting bad poetry is entertaining?"

"Well I did just get out of military school, and my social life there wasn't as active as it is in Hartford."

"How was it?" Rory asked tentatively.

"How was what?"

"The whole military school thing?"

"It's a long story," Tristan began.

"Why don't you tell me over coffee." Rory said, pulling Tristan towards Luke's.

"Are you saying you want to spend time with me?" Tristan asked.

"We're friends right?"

"Yeah Mary, we're friends." Tristan said, smiling.

"Well your friend right now wants to hear about your military exploits, and I am in desperate need of coffee." Rory said, opening the door to the diner.

Luke's

"And that is military school for you," Tristan finished his story, while Rory had a look of horror on her face, "What?" Tristan asked.

"So much exercise!" Rory groaned.

"You really hate it that much?"

"Physical exertion is highly overrated." Rory said.

"Well I know one way of exerting yourself that you would be particularly fond of. But you need a partner." Tristan said, smirking.

"There you go turning an innocent conversation into something lewd." Rory sighed as she looked into her empty coffee cup, "Luke! Can I have another refill?"

"No." Luke answered gruffly, coming up to the counter.

"But I need it!" Rory pleaded.

"That stuff is going to kill you." Tristan said.

"I like you more and more kid," Luke said.

"Traitor!" Rory hissed at him. The door opened and Lorelai walked into the diner.

"Luke I need coffee!" Lorelai said, "Mini-me! How was your day?" she asked, hugging Rory.

"It was good. The guy with the poetry was on the bus this afternoon. I requested the one about the dog and the bicycle."

"Oh that's a good one!" Lorelai said, and then turning to Tristan asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Tristan DuGrey, I go to school with Rory Ms. Gilmore." Tristan said.

"Rory you seriously need to train your men better," dramatically putting a hand to her forehead, "Luke I need coffee now I was just considered a mom."

"You are a mom," Luke said, reluctantly pulling out a coffee mug.

"Yes, but I'm a fun mom, a cool mom; a mom that is on a first name basis with her kid's friends."

"Mom get over it. Tristan just call my mom Lorelai, she has a mild Peter Pan complex." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"I do not!" Lorelai said and pouted.

"Well that's mature." Rory stated.

"Do they do this often?" Tristan asked Luke.

"You might want these." Luke said, sliding Tristan a set of earplugs.

"Aww Luke you know you like the sound of my melodious voice," Lorelai crooned.

"I can take the coffee away you know," Luke said.

"You can but you never do. You can talk the talk, but cannot walk the walk." Lorelai grinned.

"This is the best day ever," Tristan said watching the Luke and Lorelai play fight.

"It beats exercising." Rory said, and poured herself another cup of coffee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm having trouble thinking of where to go with this. Anyone have any suggestions? Thanks!

Bess


	4. The Movie Night

Hey everyone. I apologize with how long it's been since I've updated. I added some Rory and Lorelai bits in here as well as Lorelai and Luke stuff. I know it's short but I'm unemployed, so I have nothing but time to update. Send suggestions and review if you wish. Thanks. Cheers! 3 Bess (Normal disclaimer applies)

Stars Hollow – Luke's

"Mommy dearest I have something I want to discuss with you." Rory said after finishing her fourth cup of coffee.

Like a three stooges routine, Luke, Lorelai and Tristan all looked at Rory at precisely the same time. This of course made Rory burst out laughing.

Regaining her breath, Rory said, "In private Mom."

"Well then, come into my office," Lorelai said sitting down at the farthest table from the counter. Luke just adjusted his baseball hat and shrugged at Tristan, then refilled his soda glass.

"Mom, I have a proposal." Rory said; she was about to continue when Lorelai interrupted.

"You want to invite Greek statue boy over there for a movie night?"

"How did you --" Rory began.

"Kid I gave birth to you. You came out of me. There has to be some sort of physic connection there babe."

"I was right. We are freakishly linked."

Lorelai smiled, "It's okay with me sweets. Now lets go get another cup of coffee for the road. Oh Lucas!"

"What?" Luke roared.

"More coffee!"

"NO!"

"Okay fine then. Dance, burger boy, dance! Do the Macarena!"

Luke stalked out from behind the counter and refilled Lorelai's coffee cup, and left the pot.

"Do I know how to train 'em or what?" Lorelai smirked.

Stars Hollow – "The Crap Shack"

"I told you movie night was going to be an experience," Rory said to Tristan, who was in a slight sugar daze.

"I didn't know that it involved so much food. I mean we did just eat at Luke's." Tristan groaned.

"Oh you sad, sad boy. A Gilmore movie night is all about the food. This is just you're first time," Rory said.

"Yeah we popped your movie night cherry!" Lorelai giggled. Tristan looked shocked!

"Ignore the lady behind the curtain. She's nuts," Rory said, "Anyway you're just experiencing a slight sugar coma. It'll lift when you have some spicy food."

"Dear God no more food!" Tristan yelped, and curled up into the fetal position on the couch.

"Oh come on be a man!" Lorelai said and handed him a chip with salsa on it.

Reluctantly, Tristan took the chip, and with a small smile from Rory, ate it.

"Surprisingly I fell a lot better," he said after he swallowed.

"Okay so what do we watch next?" asked Rory.

"OH! OH! Pick me!" Lorelai shouted childishly raising and waving her hand in the air like a maniac.

"Lorelai." Rory and Tristan said in mock teacher voices.

"Let's watch _Young Frankenstein_!"


	5. The Routine

Chilton (Rory's locker)

"I hate Mondays…" groaned Rory as she pressed her forehead against her locker.

"You realize that you're going to have the number 476 imprinted on your face." Paris said, she was after all, never one to beat about the bush, "Why don't you just open it?"

"Alistair is being particularly misogynistic today. I have all of my books in my bag anyway." Rory muttered.

"You named your locker?" asked Tristan who had noiselessly sneaked up beside the two women.

"Oh shove it DuGrey."

"Mary again you surprise me with your language. Do I have to speak with the Headmaster?"

"Okay...I'm bored. I'll see you two in class." Paris said and wandered off.

"Wow she's mellowed," announced a shocked Tristan.

"Yeah, she's something else. Although I think it does have something to do with the fact that she's totally obsessing over her boyfriend." Rory smiled when she remembered Paris and Jamie's first date.

"Paris…boyfriend…what?" Tristan said flabbergasted.

"Come on we're going to be late," Rory said picking up her bag.

"Seriously Mare? You're going to leave me hanging like that? Cruel, cruel woman," Tristan called after her.

Luke's Diner

"So is this going to become a habit Tristan?" Rory asked.

"Is what going to become a habit?"

"You coming with me to Luke's after school, doing homework, this little study/hanging out session?"

"Is there something wrong with me coming to Luke's?" Tristan asked.

"No I was just wondering. I mean you never did anything like this before, why now?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"No, I want you to lie! What kind of question is that? Of course I want you to be honest." Rory said.

"It's because you're one of about five people in the world that I feel like myself with. I don't have to be the bad boy, or the rich man's son, or even the military kid, I can be me. I know it sounds corny but I don't feel under pressure here." Tristan sighed, hoping Rory wouldn't laugh at him.

"Cool."

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me? I just share my innermost feelings and you say cool?" Tristan said a little annoyed.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like I don't care. I'm glad that you feel comfortable here. But technically you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Is Luke's going to be a habit?"

"Yeah it is Mary. Military school stressed routine, so we're going to have to keep doing this."

"Good," Rory smiled, "I like routine."

"Ditto," Tristan said.


End file.
